


Not so Secret

by HeraBlank, Lutyforce



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Toby and Happy have six kids, except daddy and mommy issues, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraBlank/pseuds/HeraBlank, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutyforce/pseuds/Lutyforce
Summary: Toby and Happy have six kids, Paige and Walter have two besides Ralph,  agent Gallo adopted a boy, and Syvester is glad with everyone around. It's not easy to follow all of them, but even harder it's to keep a secret.





	1. Grease and Bags

**Grease and Bags**

 

Toby didn’t wanted to eavesdrop, but it were inevitable. He just been reading the same page over and over again, so he decide to get a nice and big mug of coffee. He went to the kitchen space in the garage and got grumpy when he realized that there was no coffee in the machine so he had to make it.

He put everything in the right place and turn to the part that Happy usually are to pass the time, but remember in the middle of the way that she already leave to pick up the younger ones, so he was heading back to the kitchen and waited. When the coffee was finally done he headed towards his place, then hearing noises of tools, came back to the Happy’s place only to see his son go throw his mother toolbox.

His son couldn’t see him, and Toby filled his lungs with air to call his oldest child,

“Rover!” Another voice called him and Toby was confused to see Walter’s and Paige’s oldest daughter got in the picture.

If Rover couldn't see Toby, Toby couldn’t see Rover’s face. Although he could see Annalise’s face, and hers was written happiness all over it. He thought he should leave. They were childhood friends and she’s been away for one year, so he should let them be alone and catch up. But a little part of him were screaming to not move and just stay there drinking coffee.

“Lise!” His son answer with equal excitement, and toby spilled his coffee.

Only her family call her Lise. Like, the scorpion crew _are_ family and so, but only her _family_ call her Lise. Except Walter, because he loves her full name and refuses to call the short one. Even then he never saw his son call her anything but Annalise.

Now his whole head were telling him to stay quiet and hide, so he went to a corner where he used to watch Happy in secret, not one of his high moments.

Rover hugged her lifting the girl a couple feets of the ground, and from his new privileged seats, Toby could see all the sights he wanted, and more. When they separated, they still remained inches away.  He was smiling ear to ear, passing one hand nervously through the hair and the other rested at the lower of her back, while her arms were resting on his shoulders.

 _That’s nothing new Toby, they're intimate after all._ He hoped for something other what his mind already deduced.

“I’m glad that you’re here, your parents house it’s a little full these days.” She laugh while they rocket it each other. “Is there someone around?”

“Just my dad.” His smile faded a little, as he had to take his eyes out of the girl and search for the clock. “He probably just got some coffee by now.”

“Good”

And without any notice to Toby’s heart, she stole a kiss from his son dirty face. “Urgh, I do not missed the grease!” She move back a little while he laugh. It was the third time in less than five minutes. Rover took her hand and guide her to the kitchen where the laughs continued. Toby gave a quick look to the things that Annalise left behind.

She had two bags, and even her documents of the flight. She came here directly, didn’t thought in her home, her perfumed where on her handbag so she must had use it in the cab on her way to the garage. It’s a 10 hours flight between LA and London, and she chose to come see him first.

 _They’re sleeping together._ The realization was cruel, and the only thing that Toby could do was to see if at least they really love each other.

Of all his and Happy’s children Rover is the one with the lowest I.Q., he wasn’t exactly normal, he was a genius about anything that have a motor, but he wasn’t a _scorpion_ type of genius. For Happy and him it were kinda of a relief actually. he didn’t had photographic memory, so he wouldn’t remember every time that they disappointed him, or hit his head against a doorway, the later happen a lot more than it seems. So they could be free to learn how to parenting. It were hard at the beginning but they utterly love it, and when he was 4 years old Happy asked for another child.

 _Okay_ , Toby asked.

So they had Royce and Romeo, and they were a whole new challenge, because _they are_ geniuses, and two, and needed all hands on deck, so Rover tooked the paper of big brother. He never complained or felt bad about being cast out, even after all the others that demanded more attention than he ever needed, and now Toby were started to think it was because of one girl in particular.

Annalise were one year younger than him, but because Rover was born in late september, she and him got in school together. And they stayed together until Annalise went to college after graduating in high school. She was always there for him, and with him. There wasn't a moment in their childhood that one was seen without the other. But when the time came, she choose to leave. And it was hard for both of them. She already had a degree in law, but she went off country to get a degree in public relations just like her mother.

Rover got a place in the local college and Lee university, but he didn’t wanted to got, so he stayed and took over the business of his grandfather, that got very sick at the time. It was fine for Happy and Toby, but Walter almost had a breakdown.  For him, it were inadmissible that a genius (even a almost normal like Rover) would prefer to live as a common mechanic than to help the greater good. Leading to him and Toby to fight until Happy intervene and stop both of them. Paige send him to apologise immediately but Toby knew better and were waiting to see if Walter would crack again.

And this would be the final drop.

Walter analysed every male that came close to Annalise for the past fifteen years. He checked every classmate, every date, every neighbor, every teacher, to the point that he even made a program to do it automatically and would notified him in case something pop up. But as far as Toby knew, he never thought of Rover. _His_ Rover.

O’brien only allowed her to be close to men small and non treating like Sly, maybe because Annalise had a personality really close to Megan’s, and make it sure that every other type got far away as possible. Hell, Toby even helped him!

“You should eat something.” Rover’s voice took his father out of the drifting.“I thought that you would only came back tomorrow”

“ I wanted to make it a surprise!” Annalise’s voice was full with laughter. “And, I ate in the plane.”

Toby changed places so he could see the two of them in the kitchen.

Rover had a cup of coffee and Annalise were cleaning some of the grease in his face with her thumb. She was doing so softly that it didn't seem like she it were bothering her at all.

“Peanuts doesn't count.” He took a sip and offer her, but instead she kissed him.

They started to laugh in the middle of the kiss and Toby's heart could burst of relief. All the signs were there. The close looks, the hands together, the inclination towards one another, and the fact that was his son who was doing all the talking.

“This doesn't count either.”

He offered her the cup again and she showed her tongue.  She took it anyway, and rest herself in the sink watching him find something for her to eat over the mug. The smile never faded.

 _Well, it could work_. Toby leave the two of them to be. He couldn't exactly judge, after all he and Happy were secretly together for months, he could give them a little more time alone before the bomb drops out.

But he must find someone to share this. It's a secret too big for him to suffer alone.


	2. Locks and Phones

**Locks and Phones**

 

Paige was the second one to notice something was off. It were on the second day of Annalise coming’ and she seemed to talk to herself while cleaning the dishes.

 _Maybe she’s talking Walter_ **.** she thought coming closer to the young woman only to find her alone. The daugher notice her mother presence and turned with a smile as to acknowledge her.

Paige smiled back and grab a cup of water before head back to the bedroom. Everything went normal until she actually paid attention to what Lise was saying.

“Don't  be silly…” she let a half smile while washing some plates. “ you can't lock a lock on the _Pont des Arts_ anymore, it's been forbidden for like… thirty years.”

Something in the brunette’s mind triggered. She didn't brag about it, but living so many years around geniuses really made her more than average as well, and sometimes she would pick something here and there that made her shine while around normal people. So when she heard about locks and understood enough French to know that _pont_ means bridge, her thoughts went immediately at the previously famous lock bridge in Paris.

This and that the place was a lovers must-visit if they’re in Paris. The city of light, and lovers.

She finished the glass in one gulp and said goodnight trying not the showcase her excitement. She even faked a yawn just to be sure. Annalise kept talking without a pause and Paige practically run to get one of Scorpion’s old comms.

She put it in the ear and used her cellphone to adjust the frequency to be same as the home phone. The brunette almost squeal when she heard the voice that was on the other side.

“It isn’t fair to do that with your parents, you just came back.” Paige listened the baritone voice of Rover in the line.

“They gonna be okay.” Lise kept going without imaging the hysteria that your mother was having in the living room. “ I was out for what...Five years —”

“Six”

“Six years!” She smiled and change the phone to the other ear “I’m sure that next week they’ll be counting the days to be alone again”

With this, Paige wanted to interrupt the lovely conversation and tell Lise that this was absurd! They love having her by their side again! How could she even — They missed her so much!

“Lise…”

And that stopped her.

His voice was so full of care and comfort, so full of intimacy that made Paige heart fill with guilt of spying on them. But the joy of the discovery still was bigger than the shame, and she went to her bedroom and turn off the lights to be certain that she wouldn’t be caught.

“Okay, I know…” The mother could almost see her expression “ Everybody miss me, they don’t want me to go, they want to know my plans for the future —” the voices stopped and Paige heard a muffled noise coming from the kitchen. She heard Annalise get out of the kitchen and wander in the living room and corridors probably checking if someone was there then went back to the kitchen.

“But I want to spend the time I have left with you!”

Paige put her hand over her mouth to stop her from _Awn~that’s so sweet!_ out loud.

“You went to my place last year, and we won't get any privacy until I finish moving! —” She said clearly frustrated.

“That’s not a problem anymore.”

“ — And it’s not like you could keep going to the other side of the country without anyone noticing —” She stopped when she realize what he just said, and breathed.

A couple of seconds passed between them at the same time that Paige was trying not to eat her nails and scream with anxiety.

“You have something to tell me?” She said fast, biting her lips and trying to hold a smile.

“Do you remember the client that gave a twenty-four hour deadline to finish a month job?” His voice sounded emotionless.

Paige tryed to search her memory about it, but Rover always were very reserve about his jobs. Even when he was a kid he stayed almost all the time in Happy’s space playing with engines and spare or broken pieces. He never seamed too much comfortable with Walter or the others. Even Paige only were able to took from him one or two answers, if you consider only ‘yes’ or ‘no’. For some time they thought that he could have autism, until the day that the children were in the garage, and Lise started to play with the pieces that he put together in a pile, then arranged it in order in front of him and when she finished asked him to joing the play. For everyone’s shock he stand up and went running with her.

Everyone was dazzled seeing Rover act like a normal child, they didn’t know back then what was the cause of sudden change.

“Ah” Happy said with a box in her hand “ Makes sense.”

The team attention stayed on her until she got it that they need a explanation.

“the order” She pointed to the pieces and tools on the ground. “She arranged the pieces and tools on the order the he was going to need to dismount and mount the motorcycle.

“And how does she know that?” Toby asked confused.

“It was what I was doing yesterday”

In that time she thought that everything was very cute, but never imagined that something was blooming from it, Rover and Annalise pass most of their lives studying together, and Paige actually asked her daughter a couple of years ago if there was something more between the two of them.

“Mom!” She was so red and angry that Paige just let her be and left the subject aside.

Now with concrete proof that the two were in a relationship all the interactions between the two of them get a whole new light.

“Yes I remember!” She answered taking her mother out of nostalgia “ I remember of him paying enough for you to renew all of your grandpa' shop.

“That’s the one” Rover said “And he works for Te—

“Ha!” She scream “You’re going to work for Tesla! “She almost whisper.

“Yes”

“Rover that’s fantastic!”

“Yep”

“But you still going to be far away!”

“The head office is on Palo Alto.” He said under false notes of angst that she made. “ It’s  a five hours fly from Los Angeles”

“I’m going to Massachusetts! Still East coast!

“But my parents won’t know that I’m out.”

“Oh” She said “ _Oh!_ ”

“My weekends are all yours.”

“Your parents will know.” Her voice was full of excitement either way. “ _My_ parents will know.”

“They don’t know everything.” Rover said please with himself.

And every ounce of Paige energy were spent trying not to react. They continue talking and set a date to the next day. The brunette had no idea how she would cover her new knowledge, but above all she needed to talk with Toby.

Walter could be a know-it-all, but the young couple was right about one thing at least. He couldn’t know about them. Not now that he started to make big plans for his little girl. For that Paige needed Toby and his ability to empathize, so they both can freak out together, and keep the secret as it is…

She was happy to really go to bed, and everything that she had to do was take the phone and shut down the comm, but in her relief she ended up drop the cellphone really close to the bedroom door.

“Mom…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of putting a drawing at the end of each chapter ... What do you guys think?
> 
> Also, I think you should know that I work and study so it's going to be a long time for each chapter to come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will follow one member of the new Scorpion family discovering about Rover/Annalise affair


End file.
